


Balm

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [416]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/15/20: "clinic, needle, sheet"
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [416]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Balm

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/15/20: "clinic, needle, sheet"

As he regained consciousness Derek could tell by the smell that he was somewhere in Deaton’s clinic. He could smell the rubber sheet he lay on too.

There was one nice scent among the nasty ones though.

"Welcome back."

At the sound of Stiles’s voice Derek opened his eyes.

“How ya feelin’?” Stiles asked.

Preparing himself for another lecture and renewed needling about his jumping recklessly into danger, Derek was relieved when Stiles just stepped closer, his pleasant scent now stronger than the stinks.

“I’m OK,” Derek answered.

“Good,” Stiles said softly, even more relieved than Derek. “That is good.”


End file.
